Be my bunny uke!
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Gin has something planned for three certain arrancars to get the person of their dreams. Poor them. Yaoi and Yuri! Some strong hinting.


**A/N: For Easter! Merry Easter! Poor ukes! I love the ukes! Sorry I'm hyper. **

**Warning: I'm teasing the characters from Bleach if you couldn't tell. Yaoi and Yuri too!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

_**Be My Uke Bunny**_

Nel had been recaptured by the Espada, much to Nnorita's objections. She now worked as a server for the Aizen and his dearest top ten Arrancars. Today was April 24, Easter. Unfortunately for the Arrancars, non-Arrancar, Tousen and Aizen, Gin wanted to celebrate it. Gin wanted to celebrate every holiday but Aizen usually did not allow Gin to make the others celebrate it with him. This time Aizen gave in. Gin was calling a meeting for the Espada and Nel. Of course Aizen and Tousen were present, after all how could you have a meeting without them? Gin clapped his hands together excitedly when all the members where there.

"Alright! I have a little game to propose," Gin beamed brightly as he said the words. All the people, if you could call them that, groaned with disapproval.

"Just what is the point of the game," Aizen questioned his purple haired friend.

"Oh it's a game of how strong, fast, and smart you are. It's kind of like going Easter egg hunting," Gin said wickedly sending chills down the room occupant's, some visible and other not.

Aizen swallowed the throw up that was going up his throat from freight and asked, "So what is this game?"

"Easy. Grimmjow, Nel, and Szayel come here. I have something for you," Gin said, motioning for the three to come up in front of him. Reluctantly they came in front of Gin, expecting something horrible. They were not disappointed and Gin drew three bags from out of no where. Gin passed Grimmjow a blue shopping bag, Nel a green bag, and Szayel a pink bag. Szayel sighed out of discontent. Why did everyone think he like pink? It was just the hair color he liked on himself. The three of the Arrancars opened the bags and their mouths stood wide open.

"What the fuck is this," Grimmjow yelled, completely outraged.

"It's your outfit," Gin said, pleased with himself.

"Your joking right," Nel asked weakly.

"No I'm being dead serious," Gin grinned widely. Szayel fainted and Aizen had to catch him.

"What was in the bag," Harribel asked Gin.

"Don't worry you all will see what was in the bag," Gin said darkly and did an evil laugh that echoed through the room.

~2 hours later~

Why the hell am I searching for Grimmjow? Why did I have the job of searching for the biggest idiot in Hueco Mundo? He silently cursed Gin for making him do this. Now where was that idiot? He was competing with 2 other Espada to search for Grimmjow. The only reason he was doing this was because Gin had said that there was a prize when you found one of the three "bunnies". Ulquiorra could hear muffled crying. He checked behind an over grown bushes and saw Grimmjow. Ulquiorra just found out why Gin had called them "bunnies". Grimmjow was dressed in a one piece, slutty, playboy bunny suit that was a dark blue with an edging of lacy little green silk. He had a sign that was pinned to his suit, it said _That who finds me can keep me for his or her pleasure. I am your bunny tonight. _Ulquiorra suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the blue haired sexta. The panther man was crying silently. He must be feeling used and being put out for prostitution, Ulquiorra thought. Ulquiorra sat next to the sixth Espada and put the others head on his shoulder. He softly patted the blue haired man's back.

"It's ok. I won't use you for that, I promise," the cuatro Espada said softly to the taller man, trying to comfort him. They wouldn't admit it but Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were friends. Well as close as friends as the were ever going to have. Grimmjow's crying ceased into a soft sob and then all together stopped.

"T-thank you," Grimmjow said softly, burring his head into soft black hair.

"Your welcome," Ulquiorra murmured and pet Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow played with the hem of Ulquiorra's shirt softly, trying not to disturb the scene.

"Do you want to go back to your room? We could get you changed," Ulquiorra suggested to the other man. Grimmjow only nodded and the two of them stood, preparing to make a dash for Grimmjow's room.

~On the other side of the place~

Harribel could here loud sobs from behind a building that was right in front of her. She took a few corners and there she saw Nel in a not so descent outfit. She was in a two piece bikini looking bunny suit. It was pink with an orange carrot on the bottom piece. She was holding a black sign with white writing saying, _Master I am yours tonight. I'll be your bunny until dawn._ Harribel's breathe caught in her throat. Gin was so cruel! How could he do that to Nel? Sweet, innocent, bad-ass, little Nel. Harribel in a second was behind the ex-third Espada's side.

"Oh Nel it's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you, darling," the current third Espada said soothingly to the women beside her, patting her back softly.

"Oh Harribel! This outfit is horrible! I'm so disgraced," Nel cried loudly. Harribel shushed her quietly and promised not to let any one she her that way.

"We can go to my room. I have extra clothes there and nobody will see you," Harribel said.

"Ok," Nel said and stood up with Harribel. The two girls headed towards the blonde's room, running as fast as they could.

~unknown place~

Szayel sat patiently on a cement pillar. He was in a long bunny suit that was purple and pink. His sign said, _Beat me up if you want but I could be used for more useful things. _He absolutely hated this. He felt ridiculous being practically sold out to anyone who found him. He say a flash of drown hair and white coat until he was scooped up and knocked out. Oh how his day was going fantastic…

~Next day XD~

Ulquiorra walked in looking quite refreshed with Grimmjow following him behind. Grimmjow did not look neat or refreshed like Ulquiorra did. His blue hair was messy, he looked tired, and he was slightly limping but he wore a victory smile on his face. From the scent that was coming off of Grimmjow everyone could tell why the man looked that way. Nobody imagined Grimmjow would be Uke.

Harribel walked in with her hand in Nel's. Harribel's beaming face spelled pride. Nel hanged her head down low to hide her blush. One might think her blush was because she was ashamed but that was not the reason for her glowing pink cheeks. She was embarrassed, not because she spent the night with Harribel, but because she, in her opinion, was with the most beautiful women on Hueco Mundo!

Szayel came in carrying an asleep Stark. _Shouldn't it be the other way around,_ Szayel thought. He was struggling to carry the brunette. He was not limping at all but his back hurt like hell. Stupid Stark, Szayel mentally cursed the first Espada.

Gin's plan had gone as planned. Now hopefully the Espada members wouldn't be so grumpy and none lover like. Unfortunately the couples Ukes always came to him for advice and to complain how their Semes paid no attention to them. Merry fucking Easter Gin, you are an idiot.

**After Note: Lol! It was random! Also happy birthday Nel! **

**Review!**


End file.
